


What's That Smell?

by star_spangled_man_with_a_plan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Serum!Steve Rogers, TFA!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_spangled_man_with_a_plan/pseuds/star_spangled_man_with_a_plan
Summary: Bucky leaned up and shoved his nose in Steve’s damp hair. Inhaling deeply, Bucky shivered, his face scrunching up. “What the fuck, Steve? That’s fucking disgusting.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s hair, unwinding his arms from Steve’s back and taking a firm step back.Steve was guffawing, putting the stove off and scooping the bacon into a large plate. “Aww, c’mon Buck, it ain’t that bad.” Steve said.Some domestic Stucky fluff.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor (background), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	What's That Smell?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly _cracky_ with a bunch of domestic!Stucky fluff. 
> 
> Just a warning though, it gets slightly steamy at the end.

The rich aroma of coffee assaulted Bucky’s senses as he padded into the kitchen, half asleep. He’d woken up to an empty bed, but he could hear shuffling, so he was happy he’d got up before Steve had to leave for work. 

Steve stood with his back facing Bucky, frying bacon as he softly hummed to himself. His hair was damp and he had on a clean pair of sweat pants and one of Bucky’s t shirts that was a little too tight around his chest. It was a familiar sight that tugged at Bucky’s heartstrings. He would never get tired of the domesticity. Steve was his home and Bucky knew he’d spend every morning like this with Steve if given the chance.

Bucky’s stomach took that moment to grumble loudly, alerting Steve of his presence. He looked back over his shoulder, smiling softly at Bucky. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat at his beautiful smile and he walked over to his amazing boyfriend, not being able to bear the distance any longer.

Slipping his arms around Steve’s ridiculously small waist, Bucky rested his forehead against Steve’s spine and took a deep breath in, smelling Steve’s soap and something else; something new. Steve chuckled lightly, going back to making breakfast as he greeted him, “Good morning Buck.”

“Good morning doll.” Bucky replied, his voice muffled by Steve’s back. Now frowning, Bucky sniffed him again.  
Steve laughed loudly. “Baby, are you smelling me?” he gasped in mock offence.

“Yeah, you smell different.” Bucky grumbled into his shirt, tightening his arms around Steve and digging his fingers lightly into the man’s stomach. That only made Steve laugh more.

“It’s ‘cause I’m trying a new shampoo. Bruce gave it to me. He said it was something organic…uhh clove oil, aloe and coconut, I think.” Steve replied thoughtfully. Who the fuck puts clove oil in shampoo? Bucky thinks. “It’s kinda nice.” Steve adds.

Bucky leaned up and shoved his nose in Steve’s damp hair. Inhaling deeply, Bucky shivered, his face scrunching up. “What the fuck, Steve? That’s fucking disgusting.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s hair, unwinding his arms from Steve’s back and taking a firm step back.

Steve was guffawing, putting the stove off and scooping the bacon into a large plate. “Aww, c’mon Buck, it ain’t that bad.” Steve said.

Steve was one of those guys that used soap to wash his hair, a fact that appalled not only Bucky, but also their close friend Thor. Bucky used shampoo and conditioned regularly in order to maintain the silky smooth shine in his shoulder length brown hair. Thor even used a variety of hair oils that moisturised his scalp and promoted hair growth, his long blonde hair looking good enough to be in a commercial. Ever since Steve started dating him, Bucky, Thor and occasionally his boyfriend, Bruce, supplied Steve with a new shampoo every month.

“Urgh Stevie, your hair reeks.” Bucky gagged. Steve shook his head disapprovingly at Bucky’s dramatics, however the smile that overcame his lips softened the effect. Steve never minded their experiments with his hair, but that also meant he’d let anyone use anything on him. And that was simply not acceptable to Bucky. His boyfriend’s hair was precious and he knew he’d be leaving Bruce a strongly worded message later. 

Steve just leaned forward and kissed his pout away, smiling when Bucky melted like putty in his hands. “If you hate it this much, I won’t use it again. But Bruce did gift it to me, I’d feel bad if I just threw it away.” Steve frowned, looking like he was contemplating the situation he was in.

“But he’s given you such amazing ones before.” Bucky whined and sat down on the counter. “Remember the orange one? Or the Jasmine and Green Tea one? Oh oh! The _Cocoa_ one.” Bucky sighed, fantasising about the Cocoa shampoo that Bruce gave Steve a couple of months ago. The intoxicating scent drove Bucky wild and he spent most of their time together snuggled against Steve with his face shoved in his hair. It was divine and pretty strong aphrodisiac for him. 

“Yeah Buck, you sure liked the Cocoa one.” Steve smiled. Steve didn’t really understand the need to use separate products for your hair and your body, but he still used the shampoos gifted to him because of Bucky’s reactions. He loved nuzzling into Steve’s hair and describing what he smelt. Steve enjoyed the feeling of Bucky working shampoo into his hair when they showered together, the sensation of his boyfriend’s hands massaging his scalp was borderline orgasmic. Plus, his hair smelt pretty good most of the time so it was a win-win situation.

“We can just give it back, you know. If Bruce bought it for you it means he likes it at least a little.” Bucky made a face. “He can use it himself. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Bucky reassured Steve, his tone walking the line of desperate and nonchalant. Bucky can feel his stomach jolting at the thought of Steve’s hair smelling like that for an entire month. No, that was not happening. Not while Bucky was still alive and kicking. 

“Hmmm.” Steve hummed and toyed with the idea in his mind, grabbing his cup of coffee and leaning back against the cabinets across from Bucky. “Maybe.” 

“Oh come on, Stevie. I won’t survive a week if your hair smelt like that. What would I do if I couldn’t cuddle you? I’d die, that’s what I’d do.” Bucky grumbled, his pout coming back full force. 

Steve giggled into his coffee cup, loving Bucky’s dramatic side. “Okay, I’ll call Bruce later.” Steve conceded, not wanting a moody Bucky all day. It wasn’t really a difficult decision and Steve suspected that the intentions behind his latest gift were not the most innocent. Even Steve, who once drank an entire cup of coffee with salt instead of sugar because he didn’t want to hurt Clint’s feelings, would admit that his new shampoo smelt like rotting fruits and was probably not the most effective at cleaning. So he wasn’t overly guilty for giving it back. Plus, he had a plan.

Smirking, Steve set down his coffee and walked over to Bucky, opening his legs and stepping into the v of his thighs, his hands roaming up his legs. He leaned in, crowding Bucky against the tiled wall of their kitchen. Bucky’s pout disappeared and his eyes darkened. 

Steve moved past Bucky’s lips and gently grabbed his ear lobe with his teeth. Bucky gasped at that, his hands grabbing Steve’s shoulders tightly.

“You remember the Lemon shampoo that Thor got me a couple months ago? The one that lasted two months instead of one?” Steve asked, his voice deep and breathy against Bucky’s ear. Bucky’s brain short-circuited. He didn’t trust his voice not to crack under Steve’s sudden, but eagerly welcomed, assault on his person so he simply nodded.

“Well, Thor didn’t know that so he sent me bottle of Cocoa shampoo last month. One I conveniently forgot to tell you about.” Steve whispered. 

Bucky shuddered, his mind overwhelmed with thoughts of Steve, warm and solid against him, his soft skin and gentle kisses with the smell of cocoa invading his senses.

“You haven’t showered yet, right? Do you wanna join me?” Steve continued seductively, his hands toying with the waistband of Bucky’s boxers.

Bucky found himself nodding before a sliver of logic slithered back into his mind. “Wait, Steve. Didn’t you just come out of the shower though?” He asked, confused.

Steve pulled back for a second, equally as confused. Once the blood rushed back to his brain, he blushed. He hadn’t really though his plan through. It was Bucky’s turn to laugh at his boyfriend’s adorable attempt at seduction.

“Aww Stevie, c’mere. Of course I’ll join you in the shower. I wanna personally erase all trace of that god awful shampoo. Instead, you’ll smell of Cocoa. All. Damn. Month.” Bucky said as he grabbed at Steve, pulling him in and wrapping all his limbs around his beefy boyfriend. Steve hid his face in his boyfriend’s sleep-mused hair, slightly embarrassed but still getting turned on by the implications of Bucky’s words.

Steve wrapped his hands around Bucky’s thighs and simply lifted, carrying his boyfriend in his arms with only a little bit of effort and walking to their bedroom. It was going to be a long morning and Bucky knew he would enjoy every second of it.


End file.
